


Raindrops On Roses

by GlitterGirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is upset while they are filming the video for Helena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops On Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizErie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/gifts), [Yekith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekith/gifts).



> Inspired by the song ‘Favourite things’ from The Sound Of Music.  
> For MizErie and Yekith because they inspired me to write it by me reading theirs. :) THANK YOU!! XX <3 Love you both - you're amazing and never fail to make my day!!

Mikey stood in front of his grandmother’s coffin; she had meant the world to him and now she was gone. The tears were falling down his face and making it hard to see through his glasses. He didn’t care though. He wished he didn’t have to be here; wished he could run away and hide. Gerard wouldn’t let him though. Mikey knew Gerard didn’t understand – he never had and never would understand why Mikey was so upset about the whole thing. To be perfectly honest Mikey despised his older brother at the moment. Their grandmother had just died and Gerard was just messing around carelessly. Mikey really didn’t understand his brother… how could he possibly be so cheerful?

Mikey wished he could just shut his eyes and never open them again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked round to see who it was. Ray. Mikey turned and buried his face in Ray’s shoulder. Before Ray had consciously decided to do anything he found himself awkwardly stroking Mikey soothingly and singing softly too him.  
“Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favourite things.” He kept singing until he got half way through and heard Mikey join in.  
“When the dog bites. When the bee stings. When I’m feeling sad. I simply remember my favourite things and then I don’t feel so bad.” He glanced up at Ray and tried to smile. It was like he had forgotten how though.  
“What’s your favourite thing Mikey?”  
“My family and friends. Especially my grandmother.” Mikey mumbled through his tears.  
“How about you Frank?”  
“My dogs”  
“And Bob?”  
“My mum”  
“What about you Gerard?”  
“This.” He said motioning to the rest of the band with a massive smile on his face. That smile made Mikey feel physically sick. He suspected Gerard was doing what he kept telling Mikey he should do and focus on the positive fact that their grandmother had lived rather than the negative aspect that she was now dead. Mikey loathed and resented him for it though.  
“What’s your favourite thing Ray?” Mikey whispered.  
“You.” Ray whispered back even quieter before he bent down and kissed the top of Mikey’s head. 

When Mikey looked up Ray was smiling at him. He stood on his toes and kissed Ray. Then, suddenly, he remembered how to smile again.  
“I love you Ray.”  
“I love you more.”  
“No you don’t because nobody can ever love anybody as much as I love you. Let alone more.”  
“I can.”  
“I don’t think you can Ray.” Bob called over to them. He must’ve been listening in on their private conversations again.  
“We’ll see.” Ray said laughing.  
“No, you’ll see!” Gerard said laughing too.


End file.
